Famous Last Words
by SomeoneNamedLiz
Summary: Is Eli really worth all the drama, tears, and pain that it brings Imogen?   ONE SHOT


Hey there! So, I wrote this little one shot here….pretty random I guess, but it has a meaning that I want all of you lovely readers to know.

Now I know that I haven't updated my other stories, but I have a good excuse!...not really, OKAY! Please enjoy this one shot called: Famous Last Words.

* * *

><p>She sees him walk in her direction. She gets excited and starts to fix her hair. For that split second that she sees him wave at her, she feels worthy. She smiles at him and he smiles back. She leans in to hug him but, of course, he swiftly passes by her. Imogen catches herself and looks in all directions to make sure no one saw her idiocy, suavely smoothening out her school uniform and looking back at him. At Eli. She should've known better. She sees Eli heading towards Clare Edwards. Imogen scoffs at the sound of her name.<p>

"Edwards!" Eli yells across the parking lot with the same stupid smirk etched on his face. Clare beamed at the sight of him and told Alli that she'd be right back. Alli clearly hated the idea by the look on her face, but agreed nonetheless.

"Hey Eli" Clare giggled and Eli reciprocated with a slight nudge.

This whole time, Imogen was watching intensely. But that nudge from him to her just broke her. She didn't exactly know why this upset her, but she knew that she wasn't going to let it happen. She purred angrily, gave a death glare, and marched her ass towards Clare and Eli.

"Hey there, muffin" Imogen mocked sweetness and wrapped her arms around Eli's waist, slightly knocking Clare over in the process.

"Muffin?" Eli and Clare said in unison, confused on that particular pet name. Eli told Imogen to get off of him, but did she listen? Not at all.

"So, Eli, you said that you and…her" Clare spoke, emphasizing her words clearly, "were nothing but friends?" Imogen pecked Eli's cheek and that did it. He roughly grabbed her arms and pushed her off him. "Imogen, back the fuck up!" Eli yelled. "Clare, I swear, nothing has been going on between us! Please believe me!"

The look on Imogen's face was heartbreaking. She felt her world shatter in milliseconds. Her mouth was wide open and her big, brown eyes were filling up with tears. She wrapped her arms tightly around herself and began to walk away.

"What am I doing?" Imogen thought to herself. "If Eli isn't with me, then why the hell would I let him TRY to be with Clare?" Imogen smirked and turned around to see Clare walking away from Eli and him trying to catch up with her. That scene unfolding right in front of her very eyes made pleasure run through her veins.

"Hey, Eli! I had such a great time making out with you for like, three hours straight at your place the other night." And with that, both Clare and Eli turned to look towards Imogen. To say they looked mad was an understatement.

"….What?" Eli asked, his throat closing up and words failing to come out. "Wha-What I she talking about, Eli?" Clare asked hoarsely. Clare began to walk toward Eli to ask him face to face. "What. Happened. That. Night?" She asked, pausing for each word. No response. "Aw, you mean he didn't tell you, Clare bear? That just breaks my heart" Imogen mockingly putting her hand on her heart. "Why don't you tell her, Eli? Tell her about the night we almost crossed boundaries. The night where we were both fully exposed. The night you moaned my name." Imogen moaned mostly to herself, hoping that the crowd they attracted didn't pay attention.

"That's enough, Imogen!" Eli ran up and yelled dangerously close to her. She flinched. "Why are you doing this to me?" Eli whispered vulnerably into Imogen's ear. Her eyes cascaded down towards the ground in guilt. How can she stoop so low just to separate Clare and Eli. How can she do such a thing to him.

"Clare, believe me, nothing" Eli took a pause, "nothing happened."

"You don't have to explain anything to me, Eli. We're just friends anyway, correct?" Clare smiled sadly. "I hope you and that one" pointing towards Imogen, "live happily ever after. Don't invite me to the wedding, though" Clare said as her voice cracked, her blue eyes filling up with tears and quickly darted to the school.

Imogen timidly walked up to Eli and softly spoke. "You still have me" she smiled. Even though the boy put her through hell constantly, fighting her feelings for him, she knew that she was deeply infatuated with him.

"Don't you get it Imogen? You are to me what I am to Clare as of right now and I am NOTHING to her!" Eli's eyes popped out of his head and his face turned red. His distance treacherously close to Imogen's.

Imogen's eyes fluttered nervously and shock was written all over her face. Eli's words were carved into her mind as she walked away from him.

** XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Worthless. Ugly. Good for nothing. Unloved. Not her.

These words and phrases are running through Imogen's head as she stares at herself in the mirror back home. She touches her face gently to see if it was the same person she was looking at in the mirror. Caressing every feature from her nose to her lips, her eyes to her forehead, her cheeks to her tongue. She was disappointed to see and feel that it was in fact her in the mirror. She then looked at her body. Ugly was all she saw when she was in fact, beautiful.

She slowly stripped from her blue polo, judging every aspect of her body. How she thought that her breasts weren't large enough, or how her ribs weren't too visible, or how her collar bones weren't protruding enough. Everything coming from her imagination and the amount of hurt she's been through, not only with Eli, but with past relationships as well. It seemed like she was never enough.

She then took off her pale, khaki skirt and skull covered, black knee high socks. Silently judging the bottom half of her body but not putting too much attention anymore. She was too tired to change into her pajamas so she decided to go to sleep in her bra and panties. One last glare into the mirror and she walked to her bed. She stripped the bed from the sheets and pushed a few pillows off of it. She preferred sleeping with only two anyway.

She got in it and cuddled with her kitten, who was already fast asleep. Almost instantly, she passed out, but not before whispering one simple word. "Happy."

Happiness is something that many people strive to get in life. And yet, not many people know what it truly means. For some it might mean the acceptance of the people around them and the feeling of truly belonging with…humanity, at that. For others, it is the success that they want and even might achieve in life whether it's career wise or their very own personal oddities. But for Imogen, happiness is quite different for her. Happiness is the reassurance that things will finally look up. That things will finally get better. They never do, though. Not for her, anyway.

He lowered her onto the bed, delicately handling her fragile body. He moaned as her knee rubbed against his slightly aroused penis. Being naked didn't exactly help his excitement. Kissing her gently, clouding all of the insecurities that she has in her head and making her believe for that night that she was beautiful. He kissed her lips passionately until they turned bright red and plump. He kissed her neck, marking his territory with the dark purplish bruises that he made. That night was all about her. When she tried to pleasure him and meet his needs, he refused. His left hand lowered from her waist, teasingly to her inner thigh. Rubbing softly to make her squirm, "so fucking wet" he grunted. She moaned loudly, embarrassing even herself as her right hand flew up to her mouth, hoping that he didn't hear that sound. He smirked in satisfaction, proud that he can make her produce such a sound.

Painfully slow, he slid off her panties down to her ankles and she impatiently kicked them off her feet. Without a warning, he plunged into her, making her scream out in pain. She gripped onto his back while digging her nails into him. That hurt like hell to him but he enjoyed it, nonetheless. Always the masochist he thought to himself. She yelped out in pleasure with each thrust he made and he moaned desirably as she groped his ass fully in between her hands. "Faster" she panted to him, desperately trying to orgasm and he gladly met her wishes. One last thrust from both parts and she had finally gotten what she wanted as he rode the orgasm with her. He roughly pulled out of her and she whimpered, confused as to why that sweet boy she had made love to seemed…cold. Angry even. He grabbed the only sheet that was on the bed and stood up, leaving her fully exposed. That's what she wanted in the first place, correct?

He started to walk away when she asked tenderly "hey, where are you going?" a puzzled expression imprinted on her face. As he turned around, his fingers flexed and he cracked his knuckles. He stared at the girl for a good minute and started to laugh. "What do you want me to do? Cuddle?" She felt her heart break as she sat up and covered her breasts with her hands.

"Wh-what do you mean? I thought you loved me?" she said as her voice cracked brokenly.

"Dude, you're just my regular Thursday night. I have to get back to the one I really love. My lovely Clare." Eli said her name in a daze. "Sorry babe, call me sometime if you want to have fun." He then smiled, not smirked, but smiled.

The girl began to cry. She crawled up into a ball as Eli picked up his clothes and left the room, accidently stepping on the girl's kitten's tail. The kitten growled in pain and clawed Eli's foot. This brought a tiny smile to the girl's mouth, but it wasn't permanent. She heaved in and out and sweated more than a hooker in church.

The girl started to roll all over the bed and just as she was about to fall off the side of the bed, Imogen was rudely woken up by hitting the ground toughly. She noticed that she was covered in sweat and tears stained her face. She also felt that her lower body was all sticky and her hand was unusually in pain.

She then remembered the dream she was having. It was painful for her to have to remember that but she put two and two together…the hand, the stickiness, the dream. A soft "oh" escaped her lips and she turned a beet red.

Imogen stood up and jumped back into her bed. She thought about the dream she had. Was Eli really capable of doing something like that? Would he ever really hurt her that badly? She shouldn't and wouldn't take that chance. She knew now that she deserved better.

Maybe one day she'll believe it.

* * *

><p>You are all beautiful! Fuck what any shit people say about you! I'm here if any of you want to talk. Never think that you're alone.<p> 


End file.
